


Is this a dream or nightmare?

by Lu20



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu20/pseuds/Lu20
Summary: You were the heir to the throne, they raise you an your brother as Alphas, when you presented as an Omega, your brother send you away.In this city the omegas could be free to do whatever they wanted, your name was changed, and you cut any relationship with your kingdom. You never imagine that things could get more complicated in the future.Your brother is going to have a really big mess in hands if you don't fix it.





	Is this a dream or nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native lenguage, so if there is a mistake, feel free to tell me.

> **Kingdom of the Earth of Fire**

The day you were born, you were show as the heir to the throne, everyone celebrate your arrival.

With you little knowledge at the age of 5, you already had the mark of a dragon, that was the biggest honor in the world, your little brother was born in that year, they teach you to take care of him, as an alpha.

You two were equals, until you turn 12, at that age you start to take individual lessons to become the best alpha, in other words, to become the best hunter, fighter, etc. Your brother by the other hand, was really well educated in manners, and knowledge, his head always inside a book, you two were a really good team.

With the years, you became feared, everyone could see that you became an extraordinary fighter, and really easy to annoy. You brother, Viper, Drake for the friends, was really calm, and analytic, he often calm you down, and give you options to solve the problem.

At the age of 15, you will present, big was the surprise you did it, but not as an alpha, you presented as an omega. 

Your brother was the only one allowed to enter your room, when he discover the truth, he start planning how to help you escape the kingdom.

So that bring us to the present, you were sitting there waiting to the heat go away, you could sense your brother working in his full capacity.

-Tanit, are you okay? -

The voice of their mother scared them to dead, you clear your throat and think about what to say.

-I'm fine, I still don't feel anything different-

Your brother look at the door where your mother was standing without entering. 

-Well...Viper, take care of your sister, probably tomorrow would be the lucky day-

Their mother walk away of the door, both could be calm again. 

-Look, this city is under the reing of Longwei, the next prince formal name, in this place omegas are free to do as they please, Alphas who try to force them or do something ar punish by law-

You look the things your brother took out. 

-Drake, how could I enter there, our kingdom has really put the effort to make it public that I'm the next in line-

Your brother took what it was a fake ID, he started fill in the data, you couldn't believe it, your brother knew how to do this really well. 

-Look, here is everything we just need to change your axpect, give some scissors-

You almost run for the scissors, he took them from your hand, he slowly stroke your hair, and start cutting, when he finish, you look almost like a man, he took the hair that was in the floor and hide it, then he went to somewhere you couldn't see, he returned with clothes that a heir wouldn't wear, you didn't care, you started changing.

When both of you finish, you look like a young man, outsider of this town, no one could recognize you.

-Remember Sister, in the night you're going to travel to the Kingdom of Longwei, and you will never answer to the name of Tanit daughter of Attor, is that clear? -

You could see the tears in your brother eyes trying to not scape, you hug him, both of you stay together until the night come. 

You couldn't take anything with you, your brother say that would be suspicious. 

-Drake, take care of the kingdom, you will be a better king, please, I beg you don't forget me, when you think that things will not be longer dangerous you can talk to me and I will come back-

Your brother started crying again, he took the necklace that was in your neck, there was nothing that could relate you to them.

You give a last goodbye to your brother, and you go out of the room, you knew all the castle, easily you were out of the castle, you started walking in the streets of your kingdom, people where drinking, dancing or buying things, no one recognize you, you walk for a long time, until you arrive to the station, you show your fake ID and bought a ticket to the Kingdom of Longwei. 

The boat will arrive in half an hour, your brother should be really careful if they discover you were gone, they would find you, the boat arrived, you calmly go in it, you sit to see the view, when the boat started their way, you couldn't stop the tears that left you, the feeling of losing your brother, mother and father, your kingdom, was awful.

With so much feelings you went to sleep, when you wake up, you were already in the Kingdom of Longwei. You take your time to go to the officer, he look at your ID, and he didn't say anything, you walk in, everything was really different, you started investigating the town.

You found a restaurant that was searching for waiters, a coffee shop was also searching for one, you think about it, an enter, the coffee shop accepted you really fast.

-Hi, I'm Minhyuk, I work in here, I spect we can be friends-

He smile at you. He was a cutie, and he seem to be really popular around the costumers. 

-Hi, my name is Luna-

You smile, the name gived by your little brother one night when he was scared, she remember his words "you're the Luna that gives light in the nights when I'm scared of the dark"

-Please teach me everything, I will do my best-

You said, the boy give you a smile, and started explaining. You soon learn everything, Minhyuk was really surprise of your work, you two were comfortable with the work of the other.

Some costumers started asking for you, they usually make a lot of personal questions that you try to not answer, so you would only smile and go away. 

-You're really popular in here an you only have been here one day-

Minhyuk speak calmly, you sight and sit down next to him. 

-I don't know why tho-

-Are you serious?, you're an omega that seem to have the aura of an alpha, is amazing, a lot of omegas here don't like Alphas so an Omega that looks like an alpha is something really amazing, most of the omega boys are already your fans-

You laugh, and Minhyuk did too.

-You are an omega too-

-Yeah, but not one that looks like an alpha-

After you coul do anything, a boy entered the store. 

-The heir of The Kingdom of Tanit is missing!-

Everyone was in shock, Minhyuk turn on the TV and put the news, a reporter appear in the Kingdom.

-In the night there was someone that enter the castle an took the heir of the Kingdom, Viper the next in line, was sleep when this happen, the king and the queen are really sad about this event, no one knows what happen, we could face something really bad, in a moments we will talk with the prince... -

Viper was standing there, with his face a little bit red because of the tears, he look at the camera. 

-My sister...is really strong, not a simple person could have done this, in her absent I'm the next in the line, we will wait until I present, we will search everywhere, I will do everything-

The king enter and sight. 

-My daughter, is strong enough to survive anything, and we would do everything in our power to bring her home-

With that everyone was looking in shock the TV. 

-Dear, she was the next queen, everyone was expecting she will be the queen so our kingdom could propose to enter a system of equality between omegas an Alphas, Viper is suppose to be an omega, we're screw-

You look a Minhyuk who seem a little bit disappointed. 

-What? Longwei was going to propose to Tanit to do a change in the system to one where everyone was equal? -

Minhyuk look at you and nod. 

-Yeah, when Longwei became king, he said he wanted to do that, but he will wait until Tanit become Queen, so he wouldn't be rejected, you know that the king is really conservative-

You couldn't believe it, if you would presented as an alpha, you could save your brother and give him the life he wanted.

You sight, and look at Minhyuk, then something start to feel awkward. 

-Minhyuk, how do you know that? -

I ask kindly, he look at me an smile. 

-It because I'm his older brother, you should know me by the name Ryuu-

With that words, you were in a little shock. But you react really fast. 

-Why is he in the throne and not you? -

Minhyuk smile and look at me. 

-Because I didn't want to be the king-

He speak calmly, while doing something with the machines. 

-I suppose you're not from here then, with all your questions-

-You're right I'm not from here, I'm from a kingdom really far away, and I didn't like it, so I'm moving from place to place, looking for a place safe-

Minhyuk look at me surprise. 

-your parents? -

-I don't have-

He almost faints with my words, a look at him, ready to catch him if he really falls.

-Hey, if you don't have a place where to stay, you can stay with me, I will help you find a place to stay, and you should go to school, you're 15-

You only smile and nod to Minhyuk, who was acting all nervous around you, he really believed the story, a little omega, no parents, no place to stay, and a kingdom where she wasn't safe. 

With that, they keep working, when night started, you close the place, helping Minhyuk cleaning the shop, both of you went outside an start walking. 

-I'm just warning you, I actually live in the castle because my apartment is not already finish-

You feel your stomach go wild, this is bad, but you didn't say anything, it would be suspicious if you made a complain or try to run away.

You keep your walk with Minhyuk really calm, when both arrive, the king walk in.

-Hi, bro, this girl is an omega, she doesn't have family, or home, and where she came from is not safe-

Minhyuk say all of this with puppy eyes, Longwei was serious and only nod. 

-We have bigger problems... -

With that I really familiar voice came from the room, it was your father. Minhyuk walk with you to the room, you try your best to not look suspicious.

-You're the only one that could have done this! -

His father was angry, your little brother was there, he look at you and try his best to not even react, both of you were really scared. 

-I have nothing to do with this problem, believe me I'm really mad in the fact that Tanit is not going to be queen, she could be one of the best leaders-

-She will... -

My brother say, a little bit nervous, his father was going to scream at him for not being quite when two Alphas are talking. 

-Don't enter in conversations between Alphas! -

You snap, you blood boiling. You couldn't control it.

-Sir with all the respect, he is really smart, and probably your only heir, treat him with respect-

Your brother almost lost it, he obviously was ready to see his sister being discovered, the king look at you angry. 

-I'm king Attor, you don't even have a name to be able to say anything in this table-

You were just about to answer but your brother look at you scared, you sight, Minhyuk was really scared Attor was one of the strongest Alphas between the kingdoms. 

The king Longwei look at you and something surprise him.

-Father, as you said an omega of no honor name doesn't know how to act properly, our people do that all the time and you don't get mad at them-

The words of your brother save your neck, the king Longwei was in fact a beauty, he should be name by the name Aphrodite.

The king Attor, look more relax, he look at Longwei. 

-If you're so sure about you being innocent, I want you to give me every fail of every person in your kingdom, and... -

-I deny, king Attor, you know that is something impossible in our kingdom, we have a lot of omegas that try to be safe inside our borders-

The king Attor was about to scream, but again your brother calm him. You look at Minhyuk who was really scared you took his hand trying to help him. 

After some more words, your father and your brother, go out of the castle. The king look at you mad. You almost run. 

-You better not lie to me! Know look at me at the eyes...-

You did as he said and you feel something in your stomach. The eyes of the king turn red. And your blue.

This only mean that both of you were a destiny couple.

-Where are you from?, and where are your manners? No one in the right state ofthei mind will speak to a king-

He looked more scared and worry than mad, and something click in your mind, this was really bad, you have to say the truth or otherwise, things will go really bad. 


End file.
